Aucune femme ne t'est comparable
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Il était si ambitieux, son frère. Ambitieux au point de défier leur père, ambitieux au point de prendre des risques fous... L'ambition lui faisait prendre des risques qu'elle détestait le voir prendre. Mais jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé d'être autre chose que ce qu'il est. Quand bien même ses choix lui faisait horreur...


**Et coucou tout le monde ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien, et voici un nouveau OS sur "The Borgias" :D**

**Au départ, ce OS devait être beaucoup plus gros mais je le trouvais déjà bien conséquent, alors j'ai décidée de le couper en deux :) ce OS ci donc reprend l'une des plus belles scènes de Cesare et Lucrezia de toute la série, une scène de l'épisode 6 de la saison 3. Il y a également pas mal de bonus dans ce OS, bonus que j'ai adorée écrire, ce OS à été une joie à écrire du début à la fin, cette scène cache tellement de choses que l'analysée à été un bonheur pur et simple ! J'espère de tout coeur que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ;)**

**La chanson qui apparaît à la fin du OS n'existe pas mais je me suis inspirée de "Le Bon Dieu est une Femme" du chanteur Corneille pour l'écrire, une des plus musiques françaises qui m'a été donné d'écouter.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce OS tout frais et vous dit à très vite pour le prochain ! :D**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review sur "Notre Ville Eternelle" :**

_Coucou Aline ne t'inquiète pas pour la réponse, rien ne presse et tout comme tu attends les OS, j'attends les reviews avec joie :D_

_Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord que The Borgias reprend plus fidèlement les personnalités de Cesare, Lucrezia et Rodrigo. Pour moi, The Borgias et Borgia sont au même niveau pour cela, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont chacun repris des gros points des vrais personnages, mais qu'ils en ont aussi ajoutés beaucoup. The Borgias a repris la retenue et sur la colère dominée que semblait avoir le vrai Cesare, mais celui de Borgia à aussi repris son génie militaire, qui est parfaitement montré ici et qui hélas n'a pas eu la chance d'être montré dans The Borgias, mais aussi par le fait que celui de Borgia est plus cruel que celui de The Borgias. Et surtout, beaucoup plus libertin, ce qui correspond tout à fait au réel Cesare Borgia, qui à eu 11 enfants dont 10 illégitimes tout de même. Ce côté très coureur de jupons n'a pas à été montré dans The Borgias, ce qui est une grosse infidélité historique par rapport à la personnalité du vrai Cesare, mais il y a aussi eu de grosses infidélités dans les personnalités historique dans Borgia, c'est vrai, comme certaines des relations inventés, comme Giulia/Cesare où Alfonso/Lucrezia. Cela dit, je trouve qu'il y en à autant dans The Borgias, notamment avec le Paolo/Lucrezia, qui est un peu ridicule en soit vu qu'on connaît très bien l'identité du père du petit Giovanni, Pedro Caldès, un soldat Espagnol. C'est un changement un peu stupide et inutile en soit, même si il était plus utile au scénario et même si j'aime Paolo. Je suis donc assez mitigé, pour moi ni Borgia ni The Borgias n'est totalement fidèle sur la personnalité du vrai Cesare, qui semble avoir la maîtrise de soi et le calme de celui de The Borgias, mais aussi le côté séducteur et plus cruel de celui de Borgia. Pour Lucrezia, la véritable semble être aussi un mélange des deux Lucrezia, elle devait certainement être aussi capricieuse et un peu idiote au début comme dans Borgia étant donné comment elle à été élevé et peut-être tout aussi sombre que le devient Lucrezia par la suite dans The Borgias. Rodrigo, là aussi, c'est mitigé, bien que je pense que sur ce coup là Borgia l'emporte, car comme tu dis Rodrigo est un peut trop léger dans The Borgias, celui de Borgia prend vraiment ses responsabilités au sérieux et croit vraiment en Dieu, malgré ses actes. Donc je pense que le vrai Rodrigo se rapproche beaucoup plus de celui de Borgia que de The Borgias. Donc pour les personnalités, pour moi c'est un peu mitigé, c'est moitié moitié, Borgia et The Borgias ont chacun choisi de reprendre certaines facettes des personnalités vrais personnages tout en les changeant beaucoup aussi._

_Pour la relation Cesare/Lucrezia, personnellement, je trouve ça évident qu'ils ont grandi ensemble dans The Borgias, même si ce n'est pas montré. Tout simplement par leur relation. Si Cesare avait étudié loin de Lucrezia mais n'était revenu donc que récemment, cela veut dire qu'ils se connaîtraient vraiment depuis quoi, 6 mois, 1 an ? Cesare à 17 ans lorsque Rodrigo est devenu pape, officiellement il n'a même pas terminé ses études. C'est bien trop court comme retrouvailles pour construire le lien très fusionnel et fort qu'ont Cesare et Lucrezia dans The Borgias. Leur complicité est trop grande, elle s'est construite sur des années de partage, cela se voit beaucoup trop. Alors que dans Borgia, dans la saison 1, on voit bien que Cesare et Lucrezia ne se connaissent pas réellement et n'ont pas vraiment de lien fort, ce qui est logique vu qu'ils ont grandis très séparés. Pour eux, c'est plus un système de coup de foudre, Cesare redécouvre Lucrezia lors de la fameuse scène de l'épisode final, où il en tombe amoureux, et Lucrezia un peu plus tard, quand il lui rend son fils, là on voit dans son regard qu'elle tombe amoureuse à son tour. Pour moi, c'est comme ça que les relations m'apparaisse : le lien très fort de Cesare et Lucrezia dans The Borgias indique qu'ils se connaisse depuis des années et ont grandis ensemble, et le départ un peu froid entre ceux de Borgia montre parfaitement qu'ils vienne à peine de se retrouver. Pour les personnages alors :_

_Vannozza : J'ai également une légère préférence pour celle de The Borgias. Pas parce qu'elle semble plus proche historiquement, mais parce que je trouve celle de Borgia des fois vraiment agaçantes et d'autres fois vraiment bien. Même si je trouve parfois celle de The Borgias un peu trop effacée._

_Juan : J'ai une grande préférence pour celui de The Borgias, que je trouve beaucoup plus charismatique et charmeur, même si comme dans Borgia, c'est un beau salopard. Et que celui de Borgia reste assez intéressant aussi._

_Rodrigo : Tout comme toi, je préfère celui de Borgia, que je trouve plus fidèle historiquement mais aussi plus intéressant par sa personnalité assez complexe, partagé entre une grande force mais aussi face à un nombre immenses faiblesses. Plus posé, il prend sa charge plus au sérieux, et je préfère cela également. Je le trouve aussi beaucoup plus juste envers Cesare que celui de The Borgias. Bien sur, la préférence reste là, mais dans Borgia, on sent que Rodrigo aime quand même Cesare et qu'il est souvent fier de lui, alors que dans The Borgias, Rodrigo méprise Cesare (parce qu'il lui ressemble trop on le sait) beaucoup trop longtemps et dit parfois des choses horrible je trouve, comme dans le « Un autre moi, voilà ce qu'il est ! Comment voulez-vous que j'aime ça ? ». Cette phrase je l'ai trouvée ignoble. Même si tout comme toi je l'adore quand même, il nous fait bien rire._

_Lucrezia : Je n'ai aucune préférence entre les deux, j'adore tout autant celle de Borgia et celle de The Borgias, qui sont deux versions de Lucrezia différente mais tout aussi intéressante je trouve, ce sont mes deux petites princesses XD_

_Cesare : Alors j'ai une préférence pour celui de Borgia, que je trouve plus passionné, plus complexe, plus intriguant, plus fascinant avec sa personnalité quelque peu illuminé, je pense personnellement qu'il est bipolaire, et j'adore sa personnalité, je l'aime à en mourir et je le préfère aussi car l'acteur, Mark Ryder, m'a un peu plus conquise que François Arnaud, même si je reste une fane inconditionnel de François, qui à un talent d'acteur rare et bien sur du Cesare de The Borgias, qui reste magnifique avec son calme terrifiant._

_Voilà donc pour les deux séries, après je pense aussi que l'ordre de nos visionnages joue dans notre jugement, j'ai vu The Borgias avant de voir Borgia et toi vice versa, mais dans le fond, l'important est qu'on aime ces deux séries à leur juste valeur, qu'importe les préférences :D_

_Pour le OS, je suis plus que d'accord avec toi et je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu ! :D On sent vraiment que Cesare commence à prendre ses distances avec son père, oui, je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire que toi pour leur relation J et tout comme toi, je pense que c'est à cette période que Cesare se rend compte de beaucoup de choses en ce qui concerne Lucrezia, notamment qu'il cesse quelque peu de lutter contre lui-même. Et comme tu dis, dans son combat contre Rodrigo, il à besoin de savoir que Lucrezia est à ses côtés, c'est sa force, et c'est pour cela qu'il se met quelque peu en colère dans la scène suivante. J'espère d'ailleurs que je lui rendrais justice ;)_

_Voilà, merci pour cette immense review qui me fait toujours très plaisir et j'espère que mon prochain OS, qu'importe quand tu le liras, te plaira tout autant ! :D A très bientôt ;)_

* * *

Des étincelles éclataient de partout. Les ruelles de Rome semblaient s'embraser littéralement sous les petits feux d'artifices et autres jouets à feu. On pouvait voir des hommes portait des serpents gigantesques et effrayants où des petits singes joueurs. Des couples dansaient librement dans des coins isolés, se laissant aller à la musique jouer par des artistes amateurs. Lucrezia soupira d'aise, plus détendue dans ce brouhaha qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa calme chambre de Naples. Elle se sentait tellement bien ! Cette folie, ce feu qui brûlait dans les habitants de Rome, elle le reconnaissait et le partageait entièrement. Rome, même pauvre, rester animé. Bruyante, sale, dangereuse, mais toujours vivante et pleine d'énergie. Là où Naples avait tendance à bien trop souvent s'endormir. Sauf dans le palais où toutes les réjouissances ne tournait jadis qu'autour de Sa Majesté le roi Ferdinand. Alors, comme si il avait lu ses pensées, Cesare demanda, avec un ton légèrement ironique :

\- Ainsi, le roi est mort ?

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement et se serra davantage contre lui. Si elle s'écoutait, elle ne répondrait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Ferdinand, de politique, de son mari, où de quoi que ce soit qui l'arracherait à ce moment. Il ne faisait pas chaud à Rome en ce moment mais dans ces ruelles endiablées, il faisait chaud. Et cette chaleur lui montait à la tête en même temps que le bruit. Ce qui lui donnait envie de se glisser dans les bras de son frère, dont elle pouvait sentir la chaleur sous le sien. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse danser comme ces manants au son du luth et de la flûte, en oubliant pendant une seconde qui ils était et ce à quoi ils allait devoir retourner. Elle se serait même contentée de continuer de marcher, sa tête contre son épaule, en ne pensant à rien qu'à sa présence et à celle de la vibrante Rome. Mais peut-être ces instants de plaisir ne seraient plus que brefs désormais.

Elle décida de chasser ce genre de réflexions sombres. Ce n'est pas des petites questions qui allaient gâcher ce moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle une seconde, se demandant si Micheletto était là. Cesare n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir mais cela n'étonnerait pas Lucrezia qu'il soit quand même là, bien caché dans la foule, à veillé sur eux comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette certitude lui donna envie de sourire. De même que l'envie d'entendre la voix de Cesare. Il lui demandait comment était mort le roi. Bien sur, il avait des doutes, elle avait pu l'entendre à sa voix. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire innocent, et un regard qui indiquait tout son contraire.

\- De la plus horrible manière, acquiesça-t-elle d'un voix douce comme le miel.

Cesare lui rendit légèrement son sourire bien qu'une ombre passa sur ses yeux. Une lueur de contrariété. Cela lui déplaisait, qu'elle puisse tuer ? Il devait bien se douter que c'était Micheletto qui avait tué directement le roi. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il aurait voulu le tuer lui-même… Comme il le lui avait confié avoir eu envie de le faire lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer avec Alfonso. Lucrezia coupa net le fil de ses pensées. Pas question de revenir là-dessus, pas ce soir.

\- Et ton fils est auprès de toi, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils essayaient d'avancer difficilement entre les hommes soul et les prostituées qui profitait des festivités.

\- Oui, pour l'instant, jusqu'au couronnement du nouveau roi.

Ce couronnement l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle ne connaissait pas les cousins d'Alfonso, Raphael et Federigo de Naples, tout deux demi-frères et tout deux apparemment bien déterminés à obtenir la couronne de Naples. Qui sait ce que cela pourrait engendrer ? Mais surtout, elle craignait de la décision du prochain roi en ce qui concernait Giovanni. Si elle avait fait tué Ferdinand, c'était bien sur pour se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait, ainsi qu'à leur famille, mais c'était aussi et surtout pour avoir son fils auprès d'elle. Si le prochain roi le lui enlevait… Non, elle refusait de penser à cela. Il faudra qu'elle rencontre le prochain roi avant qu'il ne le devienne. Car c'était le pape qui allait trancher entre Raphael et Federigo d'Aragon. Elle pourrait interférer pour le roi qui semblerait le plus enclin à lui permettre de garder son fils auprès d'elle. Mais déjà elle se lassait de penser à la politique. Ce n'était pas une nuit pour cela. Elle aurait bien suffisamment de temps libre à Naples pour s'occuper de cela lorsqu'elle devrait y retourner.

\- Il y a plusieurs prétendants au trône, fit remarquer Cesare en laissant traîner son regard autour de lui, regardant les jongleurs de feu engagé pour son retour. Ton Alfonso est-il de ceux-là ?

Hélas, non et c'était bien dommage. Si Alfonso avait été roi, elle aurait été reine de Naples. Personne n'aurait pu lui prendre son fils, plus jamais. Personne ne pourrait plus lui jeter ce regard méprisant et hautain qu'elle n'avait que trop remarqué parmi les nobles d'Aragon et les autres grandes familles de Naples. Et surtout, quel roi aurait fait son mari ? Un roi faible, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Un roi aussi facilement manipulable. Si Alfonso avait été roi, c'est elle qui aurait dirigé, elle le savait. Et cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le pouvoir, elle y avait brièvement goûté en contrôlant le Vatican pendant la brève absence de son père, et cela n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. Mais Alfonso n'était que troisième dans la ligné de succession, il était donc inutile de souhaiter des choses qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

\- Il y en à deux dans la lignée qui passe avant lui, répondit Lucrezia en levant les yeux vers Cesare.

Pendant un instant, elle l'imagina roi de Naples, sur ce trône dans lequel Ferdinand s'était assis durant son règne, devant tous ses sujets emplis de respect et de crainte. Elle imagina Cesare à sa place, son demi sourire sombre aux lèvres, son intelligence au travail, gérant mieux le royaume de Naples qu'aucun roi avant lui. Et elle, à ses côtés, la reine, qui le seconderait et le conseillerais dans ses choix. Cette vision lui fit ressentir quelque chose d'intense. C'était simplement magnifique. Naples n'aurait jamais pu connaître de meilleur roi. Il aurait fait illuminer cette ville morne comme Rome brillait à cet instant. Et il aurait été à ses côtés. A elle, son roi, son époux, sa moitié, chose que personne ne contesterait car comme eux, ils verraient à quel point c'était évident. Son époux… Encore un bien beau rêve. Et encore plus irréalisable. Mais celui-ci était un vieux rêve et bien plus douloureux que celui d'être simplement reine de Naples.

\- A-tu épousé le mauvais cheval, chère soeur ? Rit sarcastiquement Cesare.

\- Naturellement, n'est-ce pas mon habitude ? Répondit-elle, se détendant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée sur Alfonso et que, en effet, parmi tous ses prétendants, elle avait bien choisi le mauvais cheval. Le plus faible, le plus fragile. Le plus innocent aux premiers abords. Le plus doux, douceur qui lui avait rappelé son Paolo. Mais Alfonso n'avait rien à voir avec Paolo. Et encore moins avec Cesare. Elle avait très mal choisi, c'était le cas de le dire. Mais c'était trop tard et au final, ce n'était pas un choix pire qu'un autre. Au moins, Alfonso était inoffensif et ne lui faisait pas de mal. Pas comme son premier mari.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement devant un cracheur de feu qui avala une flamme et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, joyeuse et totalement détendue pendant une seconde, des instants trop bref. Cesare rit également et son rire grave lui provoqua des frissons. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Son cœur s'emballa doucement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à ses yeux, à la fois joyeux et sombre. Le mauvais cheval… Quel mari serait bon ? Aucun, absolument aucun. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait pu oublier ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et simplement se détendre, profiter de l'atmosphère de fête qui régnait à Rome Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Maintenant que son visage était si proche du sien, si proche qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à faire quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser, tout lui revenait brusquement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle avait eu un mal fou à rire avec ses parents lors du dîner alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle revoyait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, elle ressentait les caresses, revivait ses mains sur elle, ses mains qu'elle brûlait de sentir à nouveau. Comme à cet instant. Juste quelques centimètres et ses lèvres seraient sur les siennes. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas ressenti le goût… Et tout Rome verrait le fils et la fille du pape s'embrasser de manière tout sauf fraternel. Même si la moitié était soul, l'autre moitié était encore claire d'esprit et demain le scandale éclaterait. Et il y avait une grande différence entre une rumeur et un fait avéré avec témoins. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Cesare et elle brûle sur un bûcher à l'instar de ce cher Savonarola.

\- Si je me mariais un millier de fois, ce serait toujours le mauvais choix, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer, la voix lourde de sens.

C'était l'euphémisme le plus horripilant qu'elle n'avait jamais dit. Cesare s'accrocha à son regard et une image apparue alors dans son esprit. Une image… magnifique. Certainement la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Une église petite, perdue au milieu de la campagne italienne, si isolée que seuls quelques voyageurs l'utilisait où, comme eux, des couples clandestins qui désirait échapper à l'oppression que leur famille et leur entourage leur imposait et à prendre cette liberté qu'on le leur refusait. La liberté d'aimer la personne de notre choix. Une liberté que Lucrezia ne connaîtrait jamais réellement, elle commençait à le comprendre. Beaucoup de femmes la traiteraient d'hypocrites… Elle qui avait pu choisir son second mari, un luxe accordé à très peu d'entres elles. Comment leur expliquer que même en ayant le choix, il serait forcément erroné, étant donné que le seul choix qui la rendrait heureuse était également impossible pour elle ?

En vérité, elle se trompait. Personne ne pouvait avoir la « liberté » d'aimer celui qu'on choisissait. Bien au contraire, on ne choisissait jamais celui qu'on aimait. Si on lui avait laissée le choix, aurait-elle fait celui de tomber amoureuse de son frère ? Elle retint un rire amer. Peut-être que oui, après tout. Peut-être aimait-elle souffrir, dans le fond. Mais c'était inutile de penser à cela. Elle n'avait pas choisi l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était ainsi, voilà tout. Le choix du destin pour les Borgia… Aimer le seul qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir. Jamais vraiment. L'aimer à un point que cet amour devient une souffrance aigue, faute de pouvoir être vécue pleinement. Mais combien de femmes souffraient par amour dans le monde ? Combien de femmes tombait amoureuse d'hommes violents, qui les maltraitait, qui les battait, sans jamais cesser des les aimer, en leur pardonnant toujours malgré la souffrance qu'ils leur inflige ?

Lucrezia dévisagea les traits de son frère, si tourmenté à cet instant. Ces femmes souffraient entre les mains d'hommes brutaux, mains qu'elle avait elle-même expérimentait. Elle avait envie de pleurer sur toutes ses femmes qui vivait encore ce qu'elle n'avait vécu que quelques mois mais qui lui avait paru des années. Et Dieu, qu'elle aimait sa propre souffrance en comparaison. Elle souffrait d'être bien trop aimée par Cesare. Et en même temps, pas assez. C'était la plus belle et la plus horrible des souffrances qui soient.

Toutes ces pensées qui se retournaient dans sa tête ne durèrent en fait quelques secondes, secondes où elle ne put quitter les prunelles de Cesare, qui semblait vouloir soupirer de souffrance et de frustration. Mais aussi d'amour. Elle pouvait sentir sa main se serrer doucement contre son dos qu'il effleurer il y a quelques minutes. Quelques centimètres, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que leurs lèvres se soudent. Et l'un comme l'autre ne le ferait pas. Lucrezia dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas céder, comme elle sentait qu'il se retenait de toute ses forces. Tout cela en quelques toutes petites secondes. Une douce souffrance…

Il finit par avoir un petit sourire, les traits à la fois séduit et douloureux et il détourna son regard, brisant le charme du moment. Il valait mieux. Cesare l'entraîna doucement à reprendre leur marche, et Lucrezia repensa alors au fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait un mauvais choix concernant son mari. Elle devait bien se l'admettre, la curiosité la dévorait en ce qui concernait cette femme que Cesare avait pris pour épouse. Cette femme qu'il avait du toucher, à qui il avait fait l'amour sans retenue lors de leur nuit de noces… Elle sentit l'amertume envahir sa bouche. C'était peut-être enfantin de dire cela, mais c'était tellement injuste. Une femme qui ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aime avait pu profiter de son corps, de son toucher, de sa passion à plusieurs reprises, sans aucune crainte d'être découvert, totalement détendu… Elle avait pu se réveiller le matin, blottie contre lui, sereine et heureuse. Qu'aurait-elle eu à craindre ? Elle était avec son époux, après tout.

« Mon époux. Le mien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il à dit des mots dans une église à une inconnue que cela fait d'elle sa véritable femme. Pas plus qu'Alfonso n'est vraiment mon mari » pensa-t-elle dans un élan de rage qui se dissipa presque aussi vite qu'il vint. Toutes ces pensées négatives l'épuisaient. A quoi bon se tourmenter pour cette femme ? A quoi bon gâcher cette belle soirée avec l'image de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Cette femme n'avait pas de réelle importance, dans le fond.

\- Et toi, mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle alors, as-tu épousé la dame de te pensées ?

La curiosité était là, malgré tout. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait raison, que cette femme n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Et ce besoin lui faisait l'effet d'un poids lourd sur le cœur. Elle l'observa de profil, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il gardait le visage bien devant lui, elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Cela dit, sa voix allait lui rapporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Non, ma soeur, lui répondit-il vivement. Mais au moins, elle est belle. Et cultivée.

\- Et elle à apportée une armée en dote, à ce qu'il parait, commenta-t-elle, quelque peu amusée, mais véritablement intriguée.

Son cœur était redevenu aussi léger qu'au début de leur ballade. Elle se sentait même un peu idiote d'avoir pu avoir la pensée que cette femme qu'il avait épousé comptait pour lui. Qu'il puisse éprouver de l'amour pour elle. Idiote, peut-être pas après tout, sa mère le lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de l'affection des hommes, qu'ils accordent vite et reprennent tout aussi vite. Peut-être était-ce juste ses instincts méfiants de femme qui s'était manifesté. Mais cela restait stupide. Si Cesare pouvait s'aveugler lui-même sur ses sentiments, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que son amour pour elle était aussi fort que le sien. Et bien au-dessus de l'amour que sa mère à pu connaître avec son père…

Lucrezia sourit à Cesare quand il tourna son visage pour elle, légèrement taquine. Mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Son voyage en France avait été plus qu'un succès. Elle se rappelait très bien comment il était avant de partir, excité, impatient, plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pas physiquement peut-être, mais elle avait pu voir ce feu brûler dans ses yeux ce jour-là, comme elle le voyait parfaitement à cet instant. Peut-être encore plus fort. Il l'avait bien caché tout au long de sa vie, mais son ambition était immense, si immense ! Les rêves de Cesare l'effrayaient souvent. Il rêvait de champ de bataille, de conquête, de gloire, tel Jules César à qui il devait son nom. Elle avait envie de le voir triompher. Dieu qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle voulait le voir en conquérant redouté, elle voulait voir le soldat qui dormait en lui depuis si longtemps se réveiller et laisser déchaîner sa fureur, elle le désirait de toute ses forces parce qu'elle savait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il soit parfaitement heureux. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était vraiment, au fond de lui, ce qu'il avait toujours été. Et elle avait toujours été l'une des rares à le savoir depuis la petite enfance. Elle pouvait déjà l'imaginer, revenant à Rome couvert de gloire, avec une armure brillante, avec son butin traînant derrière lui, avec les gens qui se retournerait derrière lui en murmurant son nom, apeurés, bien que beaucoup à Rome le faisait déjà. Elle pouvait l'imaginer, sur un grand étalon, fier, magnifique en guerrier. Il était sublime. Mais ce désir de le voir comblé, en paix avec lui-même se disputait bien trop à l'inquiétude.

Cesare n'était pas fils de roi, mais fils de pape. Il n'était pas un prince légitime, mais un bâtard d'un ecclésiastique espagnol. Il ne portait pas le nom illustre des Colonna où des Orsini, mais celui honni des Borgia. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas, ils le haïssaient, pour sa naissance et ses origines. Ses ennemis se comptaient par dizaine et Lucrezia savait très bien qu'ils grandissaient, jour après jour. Tout, absolument tout, joue contre lui. Quelques fois, elle aimerait être égoïste et lui demander de cesser, de rester à Rome, de reprendre le chapeau de cardinal, même. Leur père aurait certainement trouvé un moyen. Elle se sentirait bien mieux si elle le savait en sécurité au Vatican au lieu d'être en danger de mort, jour et nuit, sur des champs de batailles où des camps militaires. Mais ce serait lui demander d'être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'il est. Et cela, elle ne s'y résoudrait jamais.

\- La France m'a offerte cette armée, la contredit Cesare en l'entraînant à continuer leur route à travers les rues de Rome, où tout semblait plus animé, plus fou à chaque pas qu'ils faisait.

\- Ah, ria-t-elle légèrement, comprenant qu'elle l'avait enquiquiné avec sa femme et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser.

Elle était bien heureuse de cette alliance avec la France, après tout. Si épouser cette Charlotte d'Albret, belle et cultivée mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il l'aime, pouvait lui apporter une armée et ainsi augmenter sa sécurité, Lucrezia pouvait très bien s'accommoder de cette femme. Qui sait, peut-être l'accueillera-t-elle un jour, à Rome ? Elle préférerait que non, cela dit. Si elle pouvait tolérer cette femme tant qu'elle restait en France, elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de se montrer agréable si elle venait à Rome.

Un léger vent souffla dans leur direction et Lucrezia se serra d'instinct contre son frère, savourant sa chaleur. Une migraine commençait à lui monter à la tête. Le voyage qu'elle avait fait depuis Naples avait été en effet bien long et elle commençait à sentir la fatigue venir par cette douleur, augmentée par les cris de la foule et la chaleur de leurs feux d'artifices. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Pour se reposer, juste un petit instant. Il était chaud, absolument chaud comme le feu doux d'une bougie. Lucrezia put sentir son frère serrer son bras autour du sien afin de la tenir et de la guider, vu qu'ils continuaient à marcher et qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas où ils allaient. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cesare était bien le seul à qui elle ferait confiance, aujourd'hui, pour s'abandonner totalement et se laisser guider, sans poser de questions. Car elle savait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, il la protégerait. Elle était en sécurité avec lui. A cette pensée, elle se serra davantage contre lui, pressant son visage contre son épaule. En sécurité. C'était un sentiment qui lui manquait tellement en ce moment… Cette sensation d'être protégée, de se sentir au chaud et aimer, cette sensation était trop absente de sa vie.

Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Dieu, elle se sentait tellement bien, à ne plus rien penser ! Mais cela ne dura qu'un petit instant et elle sentit qu'il arrivèrent sur des petites marches et elle fut contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où elle allait. Ce qu'elle vit devant elle cependant lui fit oublier sa peine. Deux cercles en bois qui tourbillonnait et lançait des étincelles dorées se tenaient devant elle, éclaboussant la foule de lumières incandescentes. Cette vision était si apaisante, si belle. Une vision qu'elle ne risquait pas de voir à Naples. Bien sur que non. Pourtant, on lui avait toujours à quel point Naples était une ville énergique et festive. Elle n'avait trouvé que la mort et la puanteur en y arrivant. La tristesse régnait entre les ruelles de cette ville. Et à chaque fois qu'elle demandait pourquoi Naples était si triste, on lui répondait rageusement « Grâce à ces maudits Français. Ils ont apportés la ruine et la famine, la maladie et les pustules. Ils ont tous saccagés… Ce sont de vrais sauvages ».

Des sauvages. Les mêmes sauvages qui avait prévu de détruire Rome à coup de canons. Lucrezia sentit une inquiétude plus écrasante que la précédente la prendre. C'était drôle, mais elle avait presque oublié ces derniers temps les quelques jours qu'elle avait passée avec le roi Charles de France. Ce roi qu'elle avait trouvé ignoble, grossier mais dans un sens assez amusant et pas si méchant que cela, avait à la base prévu de détruire Rome, de détruire cette ville qu'elle aimait tant, cette ville qu'elle chérissait plus que toutes les autres et la seule dans lequel elle y avait toujours trouvé le bonheur. A cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A l'époque, elle s'était arrangée pour empêcher cela, comprenant que son cher Juan n'arriverait à rien, comme toujours. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Cesare s'alliait à ceux qui avait voulu détruire Rome et déposer leur père, influencer par ce rat de Della Rovere. Ces mêmes Français qui avait infligé une mort inhumaine au prince Alfonso, héritier légitime du trône de Naples après la mort du roi Ferrante. Certes, ce n'était pas le même roi. Mais il avait certainement les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes projets. Et la même indifférence envers l'Italie et ses habitants.

\- Cette même France qui a dévastée les terres où j'ai ma demeure, déclara Lucrezia, la voix nouée en arrêtant Cesare devant les cercles fous. Est-tu sûr de ne pas te tromper ?

Elle vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir, de contrariété cette fois. Lucrezia retint un soupir. Elle savait bien que remettre ses choix en cause le blessait, surtout après la manière dont son père le traitait, sans doute peu rassuré par cette alliance française, lui non plus. Mais n'était-il pas logique qu'elle s'inquiète ? La France n'avait jamais été l'allié de leur famille, mais toujours leur ennemi, un ennemi encore plus redoutable que les Sforza.

\- Voilà que tu critiques mes actes, dit Cesare, les dents serrées, comme le fait notre père.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais elle le retint, gardant sa main prisonnière de la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas de dispute entre eux, pas ce soir. Pas après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passés l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses questions et son inquiétude, il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Son cœur, cela dit, ne put s'empêcher de se serrer lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat de douleur traversé le regard de son frère. Elle l'avait blessée en doutant de lui. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle doutait, pas de son intelligence, mais des français ?

\- C'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimons les surprises, se justifia-t-elle.

Et ce n'était que trop juste. Les surprises, si elles peuvent être belles dans un premier temps, avait toujours un prix à payer. Quand elles n'était pas tout simplement néfastes. Lucrezia ne voulait pas que son frère pense qu'elle défend leur père, ce qui n'était pas le cas le moins du monde. Voilà bien des années qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'aptitude du pape envers Cesare et ce mépris qu'il affichait à son fils aîné la faisait souffrir pour lui. Il pouvait bien faire comme si l'opinion de Rodrigo Borgia n'avait aucune importance pour lui, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. Même à cet instant, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux quand ils parlaient de leur père, une douleur bien cachée derrière un grand nombre d'ombres de toutes les nuances inimaginables, mais néanmoins présente. Dieu qu'elle détestait voir cela. Elle aimerait pouvoir effacer cette douleur, faire comprendre à leur père qu'il avait toujours renié son fils le plus méritant pour que Cesare et lui puisse enfin se trouver. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Un père risque d'oublier qu'un jour, son fils suivra son exemple et pas ses conseils, asséna-t-il tout bas, les yeux noirs de colère, la fixant.

Une fois encore, il voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais elle prit alors doucement son avant-bras dans sa main, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle regrettait quelque peu d'avoir abordé le sujet alors qu'ils se retrouvaient. Cela aurait pu attendre demain, où un autre jour. Elle avait beau savoir que toute cette colère qui vibrait dans son regard n'était pas pour elle, à cet instant, elle s'en sentait quelque peu responsable. Mais maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans le vif du sujet, il serait difficile de faire comme si rien n'avait été dit. Surtout après les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Si leur père et lui se comprenait si mal, c'était parce qu'ils se ressemblait bien trop. Cela, Lucrezia n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui explique, cela faisait des années qu'elle le savait, que sa mère le savait, que même Juan le savait, ce qui était l'une des causes de sa propre jalousie envers Cesare. Ils étaient fait du même bois, du même sang, ce même maudit caractère les faisait vivre au quotidien et les faisait s'affronter aussi. Deux têtes de mulets beaucoup trop fiers, très intelligents mais trop ambitieux pour leur propre sécurité. Tout deux doté d'un courage qui frisait l'imprudence. Cependant, Cesare avait quelque chose que Rodrigo n'avait pas. Leur père était prêt à tout pour le pouvoir. Absolument à tout, même à vendre les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, comme il l'avait fait avec elle… Cesare n'irait jamais jusque là. Il ne ferait pas de mal à ceux qu'il aime pour le pouvoir, au contraire de leur père, même si celui-ci en culpabilisait. La culpabilité ne rattrapait pas les fautes, pas plus qu'elle ne guérissait les blessures. C'était pourquoi Lucrezia savait très bien qu'elle admirerait toujours Cesare, alors qu'un certain mépris se faisait parfois ressentir pour leur père. Un mépris teinté d'immenses reproches qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir oublier un jour.

Lucrezia dévisagea son frère pendant quelques instants avant de sourire, quelque peu amusée. C'est fou comme, malgré leur intelligence certaine, les hommes peuvent être bien naïfs parfois. Voilà longtemps que Cesare suivait l'exemple de leur père et n'écoutait plus ses conseils. A défaut de les avoir vraiment écoutée un jour. C'était l'une des très nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle l'aimait. Une parmi des centaines d'autres. Le visage de Cesare rester crispé par la contrariété, des rides de frustration se faisant voir sur son front. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Mon très cher frère, commenta-t-elle malicieusement alors qu'elle se blottit contre lui, le visage de nouveau si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration. Pour qui politique, manipulation et affection sont toujours liés.

« Tout comme notre père » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle observait ses lèvres. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir oublié leur goût. Elle n'y avait goûté que trop peu… Et à d'autres moments, elle s'en rappelait si vivement qu'elle aurait cru qu'elle venait de l'embrasser. Ces moments-là était généralement la nuit, quand elle se réveillait seule dans son lit, après un rêve où elle se revoyait dans le creux de ses bras, savourant sa chaleur, ses gémissements de plaisir accompagnant les siens. Son très, très cher frère… Elle se moquait d'eux-mêmes en disant cela. Par moments, elle avait l'impression de ne même plus vraiment savoir ce que le mot frère voulait dire. Et à chaque fois, elle se rappelait alors leur enfance, où il avait été l'incarnation du grand frère que chaque femme mérite d'avoir. Attentif. Affectueux. Tendre. Quand elle était partie de Naples, elle était bien décidée à lui faire payer quelque peu leur séparation, bien trop froide et pas à cause d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée… Dieu qu'il l'exaspérait ! Et qu'elle s'exaspérait elle-même de ne pas pouvoir rester en colère contre lui, même quand il le méritait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Et elle en était bien idiote mais à quoi bon se forcer à ressentir quelque chose ? Avec lui, elle se sentait souvent comme envoûtée. Comme à cet instant.

\- Contrairement à ma soeur, rétorqua-t-il, un peu sèchement en s'éloignant d'elle, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de l'attraper cette fois.

Il lui tourna le dos et avança doucement vers les ruelles dont ils s'étaient éloignés. Lucrezia soupira, revenue brusquement à la réalité. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il avait un trop grand pouvoir sur elle, il l'avait toujours eu. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, si il s'y prenait bien. Mais jamais il ne l'avait fait. Jamais, au contraire de leur père qui avait essayé. Elle regarda sa silhouette devant elle et lui emboîta le pas, songeuse. Si semblable et si différent de leur père que c'en était effrayant. Elle le rejoignit et repassa son bras sous le sien, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser fâcher ce soir. Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air toujours ombrageux et elle lui sourit tendrement, et au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par le lui rendre, la colère évanouie de son regard. Il avait du pouvoir sur elle mais elle en avait tout autant, constata-t-elle avec satisfaction. Tant mieux. Toute leur discussion au sujet de la France n'était pas terminée, loin de là.

Ils s'avancèrent dans une seconde ruelle et elle savait que le Tibre se trouvait juste derrière les maisons de leurs gauches. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin du château Saint-Ange. Château même où ils aurait du se réfugier si les français les avait bombardés comme il en était leur intention au départ. Cette satanée France et ses rois cruels. Elle savait aussi ce que voulait dire son alliance avec la France. Le roi Louis n'allait certainement pas lui offrir une armée sans rien en contrepartie. Et elle savait très bien ce que désirait la France depuis si longtemps. Naples. Cette chère Naples, qu'ils avaient échoués à conquérir une première fois. Une angoisse commença à lui nouer l'estomac. Elle craignait bien de voir ce qu'elle avait redouté dès l'instant où elle avait épousé Alfonso très bientôt se produire. Cesare avait-il déjà promis la ville de son mari au roi en échange de cette armée qui allait lui permettre de vaincre les Sforza ? Et une fois les Français à Naples, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne laisserait aucun prétendant au trône de la maison d'Aragon survivre. Et Alfonso était troisième dans la lignée de succession. Bientôt deuxième, étant donné qu'un de ses deux cousins n'allait pas tarder à être couronné.

Si cela n'avait été que la ville, elle se serait bien fichue comme d'une guigne de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, à cette maudite cité. Qu'elle soit entre les mains des Français où des Aragon lui était bien égale. Cela l'aurait même arrangée, car Alfonso et elle auraient été contraints de venir vivre à Rome, chez elle, dans sa ville chérie. Où elle aurait pu revoir Cesare bien plus facilement… Mais malheureusement, cela allait bien plus loin que cela. Si la France prenait Naples, Alfonso et toute sa famille était condamné à mort. Et cela, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Lucrezia n'aimait plus son mari. Cela, elle l'avait compris. L'avait-elle seulement aimée un jour, elle en doutait sincèrement maintenant. Mais cela, elle ne l'avouera jamais à Cesare. Car si elle lui disait qu'elle était malheureuse dans son mariage, il s'empresserait de pousser le roi de France à conquérir Naples, à défaut d'accélérer les choses lui-même. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'autoriser. Un innocent qu'elle avait le malheur d'aimer était déjà mort de la main de l'un de ses frères. Et Alfonso était tout aussi innocent que Paolo, à défaut d'être aussi courageux.

Elle ne laisserait pas Alfonso mourir. Certes, elle serait bien plus heureuse si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais son bonheur ne valait pas le prix de la vie d'un innocent. Hors, elle avait l'impression que sa mort était signé et que son assassinat déjà en cours de préparation. Combien de temps avant que la France vienne marcher sur Naples ? Maintenant que Cesare avait le roi de France pour allié, peut-être pourrait-il l'en détourner. Elle avait entendu parler de Milan, sur le chemin. Le roi voulait également Milan. Il voulait démanteler l'Italie morceaux par morceaux, de toute évidence… Mais peut-être que Cesare pourrait le pousser à se contenter de Milan ? Il devait essayer. Et surtout pas l'encourager, comme elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire si cela s'avérait utile à ses intérêts. Sauf, peut-être, si elle le lui demandait… Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir mentir. Mentir férocement sur quelque chose qui lui faisait horreur. Lucrezia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les ravala. Elle détestait lui mentir plus que tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Mais une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et la situation était tout de même mieux pour elle à Naples qu'elle ne l'avait été à Pesaro. Dévisagée et calomniée, certes, mais elle avait au moins un mari assez aimant auprès d'elle, même si il n'était guère divertissant, personne ne lui faisait de mal, et désormais elle avait son enfant. Si Alfonso mourrait, si son père tenait à le remarier, encore, sur quoi pourrait-elle tomber ? Mieux valait miser sur l'homme qu'elle connaissait plutôt que sur un inconnu. Elle allait donc devoir mentir. Lucrezia le regarda alors qu'ils marchaient. Il regardait droit devant lui, la mine de nouveau assez sereine. Plus pour très longtemps, elle en avait bien peur.

\- J'aime mon mari, Cesare, aussi difficile que cela ait pu l'être, lança-t-elle, plus à contrecoeur que jamais mais avec véhémence. Et toi, tu aimes ta femme.

Lucrezia avait ajoutée cette dernière phrase piteusement, par honte, presque. Elle savait qu'elle lui ferait mal en disant qu'elle aimait son mari et c'est comme si elle voulait les mettre sur un pied d'égalité à ce sujet. Sur la douleur. Certes, il lui avait fait bien mal par le passé, lui aussi. Après tout, dans un sens, elle avait sa petite vengeance ce soir. Mais elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Bien au contraire, elle en souffrait plus encore que lui. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit théâtre improvisé de marionnettes grossières, devant lequel une petite foule s'était assemblée. Elle put entendre vaguement de quoi parlait la pièce. Une histoire d'amour, de toute évidence. Une histoire d'amour compliqué… Impossible. Comme c'était ironique… Inconsciemment, elle s'arrêta à son tour devant le spectacle, l'observant sans le voir. Elle sentit la chaleur de Cesare se presser derrière son dos et il dit :

\- Il n'est pas… question d'amour entre nous.

Bien sur que non, pas plus qu'il n'en était question entre Alfonso et elle. Elle saignait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler sincèrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. A cet instant, si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait volontiers laissé Alfonso mourir, pour pouvoir dire à Cesare tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais ce serait mal. Abominable. Inhumain. Bien plus cruel que de tuer ce maudit roi Ferdinand. Une marionnette en forme de cœur rouge se mit à danser entre les deux petits humains de soie, comme pour les narguer de l'amour qu'ils ne pourraient jamais partager totalement. Narguer les poupées, où narguer les enfants du pape…

Lucrezia ressentit un frisson violent et inattendu lorsque la barbe de Cesare vient lui effleurer la tempe alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers son oreille et murmura d'une voix plus rauque :

\- Aucune femme ne t'est comparable.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait dans sa poitrine, comme si il était près d'un feu. Il l'était, dans un sens. Elle pouvait sentir leur flamme, cette flamme bien à eux, se rallumer à cet instant. A travers sa voix, son visage, sa présence. Elle aurait voulu lui dire la même chose. Qu'aucun homme ne lui était comparable, qu'ils étaient tous petits face à lui, petit et misérables, des fourmis face à un dieu. Insignifiant, sans intérêts alors que lui rayonnait. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et presser son visage contre son torse, comme l'aurait fait une jeune maîtresse envers son amant protecteur. A l'abri de tout les dangers, entre ses bras. Elle en avait tellement envie que cela l'a tuait de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y céder. Même si il n'avait pas été question d'Alfonso. Le monde ne devait jamais savoir, jamais voir, ne jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit, même si les rumeurs était déjà propagées. Ils devraient à tout jamais se cacher. Elle l'avait acceptée la nuit où elle s'était donnée à lui. Cela l'enlevait rien au fait que c'était si douloureux, certains jours.

\- Eh bien, alors, promets-moi…, dit-elle doucement, des larmes retenues dans les yeux, en prenant la main gantée de son frère entre les siennes et d'y presser les lèvres avec force pendant quelques secondes, secondes qui s'écoula trop rapidement. D'abord, de rentrer victorieux… Et que ton alliance avec la France ne mettra jamais mon mariage en danger.

Ils était trop proches déjà, bien trop proches si on y regardait de plus près. La joue de son frère effleurait toujours sa tempe, son dos était collé contre torse ferme, et sa main, sous les capes, s'était glissée sur sa hanche, qu'il tenait fermement, la faisant descendre et remonter avec douceur, très lentement. Cette caresse, invisible aux yeux des autres et si petite face à celles qu'ils avait déjà pu échanger, la rendait folle. Elle aurait voulu que sa main descende plus bas, plus bas encore et remonte ses jupes pour la sentir sur sa cuisse. Sans ces vêtements encombrants qui les séparait.

Lucrezia devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer, et de rester déterminée dans sa voix. Dieu merci, il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ses yeux dans la nuit et elle lui tournait le dos. Quelque chose avait changée en lui. Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais osé lui dire ces mots, comme si il parlait à sa fiancée, sans culpabiliser ensuite. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui toucher la hanche de cette manière, de façon si audacieuse, en public qui plus est. Quelque chose d'immense avait changée en lui. Et plus elle était en train de le constater, plus son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, plus les larmes lui serraient la gorge d'émotions. Elle avait autant envie de rire que de gémir. Il commençait à l'accepter. Leur amour, leurs sentiments communs… Certes, son esprit était encore accaparé par la guerre et cela allait durer, l'empêchant d'être totalement avec elle, mais il commençait à accepter leur amour. Ce à quoi elle avait tellement espérée. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait en phase avec elle à ce sujet. Mais il avait fait un grand pas en avant. Quoi qu'il ait compris en France en épousant cette Charlotte d'Albret, cela l'avait poussé à ouvrir un peu les yeux sur eux. Et elle en était bouleversée. Complètement retournée. Et cela ne la fit que culpabiliser davantage de la demande qu'elle venait de formuler, du mensonge qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle aimerait lui dire que son mariage avec Alfonso n'en était pas vraiment un. Qu'elle n'avait plus réussi à partager son lit. Qu'il ne l'a touchait pas, qu'elle ne l'autorisait pas à la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas. Sa culpabilité aurait été encore plus grande si elle lui avouait ses vrais sentiments à l'égard d'Alfonso.

Elle avait brièvement levée les yeux vers lui lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de revenir victorieux et le feu qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, ce brasier dévastateur, accompagné de la main sur sa hanche qui la faisait tant frissonner, avait fini de la convaincre que sa culpabilité, à lui, en ce qui concernait leur relation, commençait à diminuer. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans les mois à venir, quand son esprit ne serait plus obsédé par les batailles et l'art militaire, il l'accepterait pleinement et totalement. Et alors, peut-être que… Peut-être que les choses allaient devenir meilleur. D'une façon où d'une autre. Elle lui avait demandé, tout d'abord, de revenir victorieux. Bien sur. Car même si elle tenait à ce que Alfonso vive, ce n'était rien face à son désir de voir Cesare revenir vivant. Rien du tout.

Cesare émit un son de mépris. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction différente. Il n'avait jamais caché son animosité envers Alfonso et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait parfaitement su le juger. Bien mieux qu'elle. Elle avait voulu voir en Alfonso le reflet de Paolo. Ce n'était qu'un miroir brisé, au final.

\- Ton mariage avec Naples ? Ricana-t-il, amer.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas immédiatement, encaissant les mots, regardant toujours le petit couple de marionnettes qui se tourmentait toujours d'amour. Le mépris dans sa voix était tel qu'elle voyait parfaitement comment il envisageait son mariage avec Alfonso. Avec colère. Avec haine, même. Cela l'a mis quelque peu en colère à son tour. Elle n'avait pas affiché une telle rage face à son mariage avec Charlotte, bien que l'envie n'y manquait pas. Mais lui ne s'en privait nullement. Mais l'inquiétude que ces mots déclenchaient en elle dépassait de loin la colère. Il ne l'écouterait peut-être pas, cette fois. Peut-être qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de ses plans sans tenir compte de son avis. Et si ses plans avaient pour but de faire tuer Alfonso… Il n'aurait pas de remords.

\- Mon mariage avec mon époux, rétorqua-t-elle durement, la gorge nouée, tâchant de ravaler ses larmes avant de se tourner vers lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, qui est natif de Naples.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux quand il remarqua ceux de sa soeur, embués de larmes. Les siens se vidèrent alors de toute colère où d'animosité, remplaçant par du chagrin et de la frustration. Toujours ces mêmes maudits sentiments, qui les pourchassait tout les deux sans relâche, pour une raison où pour une autre. Lucrezia n'avait pas voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il voie ce qu'il lui ferait ressentir si il tuait un innocent lié à elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Cesare faire du mal à Alfonso. Cette image lui rappelait bien trop celle de Juan tuant Paolo, vision cauchemardesque qu'elle avait imaginé de toutes les façons imaginables.

Lucrezia se détacha de son frère, retirant sa main de sa hanche et tourna les talons afin de s'éloigner. Elle avait envie de rentrer. Il y avait eu bien trop d'émotions pour une soirée. En passant à côté du spectacle, elle put entendre la femme qui doublait la marionnette féminine gémir :

\- Cet un amour auquel nos parents ne consentiront jamais !

Une larme déborda alors de ses yeux et coula sur sa joue. Une seule larme. La seule qu'elle s'autoriserait ce soir. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de son séjour à Rome. Un amour auquel leurs parents ne consentiraient jamais… Des fois, elle se demandait comment réagirait vraiment Rodrigo et Vanozza si ils apprenaient la vérité sur eux. Peut-être en serait-ils écoeurés. Qui sait, leur père les ferait peut-être lui-même condamner au bûcher, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, sans y croire une seule seconde cela dit. Leur père les aimait bien trop pour cela. Mais elle était certaine qu'il ferait en sorte que Cesare et elle ne se voit plus jamais. Du moins, il essaierait de toutes ses forces. Car même si elle pouvait avoir des différents avec son frère, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de revenir vers lui. Où lui vers elle. Cela, elle en avait la certitude.

Cesare la rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes. Elle ne marchait pas trop vite, ne voulant pas le distancer. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer la peur qu'il aurait ressentie si il l'avait perdu dans la foule et elle l'avait déjà trop blessée pour ce soir. Elle sentit alors le bras de son frère se glisser à autour d'elle et la presser contre lui, sans qu'il ne l'arrête de marcher. Lucrezia soupira doucement et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, comme tout à l'heure. A cet instant, elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvait murmurer les gens sur leur passage. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, ces imbéciles incapables de comprendre, ces idiots aveugles. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, ni à Naples, ni à la France, ni aux ambitions démesurées des hommes de sa famille et surtout pas à Alfonso. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était savourer sa présence, cette présence qui lui avait tellement manquée, si atrocement ces derniers mois. Sentir sa chaleur près d'elle, comme à cet instant. Et tout oublier, l'espace de quelques minutes. A nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et laissa Cesare la guider à travers la foule. Comme elle l'aurait laisser la guider partout ailleurs. Même en Enfer.

* * *

Ils s'étaient éloignés des festivités. La nuit était très avancée, pourtant on entendait encore parfaitement les cris et on pouvait voir les feux de joies de la place Saint-Pierre, ces douces lumières qui éclairaient les ruelles de Rome. Cesare appréciait les réjouissances, mais il était bien heureux de retrouver le calme du Vatican, à cet instant. Et il y en avait une qui devait à tout prix rejoindre son lit.

Lucrezia était appuyée sur son épaule depuis un long moment, silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandée. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Ni oui, ni non. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre au sujet d'Alfonso. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le demande pas. Vraiment pas. Car il y avait de très fortes chances que la mort d'Alfonso soit vitale pour qu'il puisse avancer dans son ascension. Il ne parvenait pas à l'a croire quand elle lui disait qu'elle aimait son mari. Une douleur aigue perça son cœur au souvenir tout frais de ces mots. Mais même si les entendre avait été douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait bien voulu, il n'y croyait pas. Quand elle avait levée les yeux brièvement vers lui, ils étaient emplis de larmes. Emplis du même chagrin et de la même frustration qu'il ressentait. Elle n'aimait pas Alfonso, elle l'aurait bien voulu sans doute, pensa-t-il amèrement. C'était une Borgia, tout comme lui, et leur famille avait la mauvaise habitude d'être un peu trop fière. Il devait être difficile pour Lucrezia d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée avec son époux. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse. Mais dans le fond, pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Alfonso était un faible et un lâche, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on est incapable de voir tant qu'on n'a pas mis la personne à l'épreuve. Il lui était apparu tel un angelot doux, affectueux, innocent… Inoffensif. Après son premier mariage, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait cherchée la sécurité de la douceur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore à l'époque, c'est qu'un enfant peureux ne pourrait pas la satisfaire. Elle avait besoin d'un homme, un homme capable de la protéger, de l'aimer à sa juste valeur, capable de lui parler et de rivaliser de culture. Un homme capable de lui faire l'amour, lentement, avec passion, pas comme un adolescent trop empressé…

« C'est toi. C'est nous. Elle à été crée pour toi. Mise au monde pour t'appartenir… Tue-le. Tue ce chien qui ose poser la main sur ce qui t'appartient. Tue-le ! » Grogna la voix obscure au fin fon de son esprit.

Cesare resserra ses bras autour de Lucrezia à l'entente de ces mots et elle soupira doucement, s'avachissant sur lui, tombant à moitié de fatigue. Bien sur, elle était épuisée, le voyage avait du être long depuis Naples… Il faut à tout prix qu'elle aille au lit. Comprenant qu'elle aurait du mal à tenir debout jusqu'à sa chambre, il se baissa et passa son bras sous ses jambes avant de la soulever. Elle ne pesait pas plus qu'à l'époque… Son petit angelot, toujours aussi délicat et frêle, malgré le feu dévorant des Borgia qui éveillait son âme désormais. Elle rit doucement, à demi endormie et blottie sa tête contre le creux de son épaule. Il l'a regarda quelques instants, son doux visage, les traits sereins. Elle plongea presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Ainsi endormie, elle ressemblait à l'enfant qu'elle était autrefois. Pure. Innocente. Elle le paraissait encore davantage sous la lumière de la lune, qui se reflétait si parfaitement sur son visage.

« Tue-le ! Il ne l'a satisfait pas. Tue-le comme tu à tuer le premier ! ».

Si cette voix avait un corps, il se serait fait un plaisir de le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à en saigner. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un auquel il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cet instant, c'était bien Sforza. Ce même chien qui avait ravagé l'innocence du doux être qu'il avait entre les bras…. Cesare sentit ses entrailles se tordre de colère, pas seulement contre Sforza mais aussi contre lui-même. Il ne pourra jamais se pardonner de l'avoir laissé épousé ce monstre, ce jour-là, en ce même lieu. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir su écouter son instinct et avoir tout fait pour empêcher ce mariage. Un homme capable de la protéger. Voilà ce dont Lucrezia avait besoin. Voilà l'homme qui lui fallait… L'était-il vraiment ? Etait-il vraiment bon pour elle ? Jusque ici, il avait lamentablement échoué.

« Le chien napolitain ne peut pas la protéger non plus. TUE-LE ! ».

Cesare grinça des dents. Cette voix n'avait pas été aussi forte depuis bien longtemps. Il avait appris à la dominer, à la réduire au silence. Cette voix qui avait toujours le moyen pour mettre le mot sur ses désirs les plus enfouis. Les plus bestiaux, qui parfois le poussait à se demander si il n'était pas un animal. Peut-être était-ce sa propre fatigue qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle, fatigue qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser indéfiniment, c'est à peine si il avait dormi la nuit précédente. Cela, et elle. A chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, elle lui mettait le cerveau sans dessus dessous. Surtout quand elle était ainsi blottie contre lui, douce, chaude… Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle s'était laissée aller contre lui, lui donnant une totale confiance. Une confiance dont il n'était absolument pas digne.

Il se rappellerait toujours de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle à manger des appartements du pape. Ce dîner devenait insupportable. Il envisageait un peu plus à chaque minute de quitter la pièce, supportant de moins en moins bien les remarques perfides de son père quand à ses choix militaires, choix dont il serait bien heureux lorsqu'il lui ramènerait Caterina Sforza à genoux et enchaînée. Pour le moment cela dit, il pestait comme un enfant, mécontent de ne pas avoir eu raison… Mécontent que ce ne soit pas Juan à sa place, son précieux Juan, dont il aurait été fier de la stratégie, à n'en pas douter… Cesare n'avait pas quitté la table par respect et amour pour sa mère, qui avait essayé tant bien que mal d'atténuer la tension qui menaçait d'exploser entre le père et le fils. Elle qui n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis si longtemps, qui était encore privée de Lucrezia et Gioffre, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce menu plaisir d'avoir ce qu'il lui restait de famille autour d'elle le temps d'une soirée. Mais c'était l'un des dîners les plus désagréable qu'il ait connu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des pas, derrière la porte. Une façon de marcher à la fois rapide, empressée, mais légère, comme si la personne touchait à peine le sol de ses petits pieds qu'il avait toujours trouvé si menu, si adorable. Un pas qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

Cesare n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir son cœur s'emballer que sa soeur avait ouvert la porte, les yeux brillants, le visage à la fois plein d'espoir et d'excitation. Sentiments qui s'était changée en joie et en chagrin en le voyant, en les voyant tout les trois. Et en soulagement. Il avait vu un tel soulagement sur son visage quand elle avait vu sa famille, enfin auprès d'elle. Et il se rappelait surtout le feu qu'il avait ressenti, montée du plus profond de son cœur jusqu'à sa tête, à l'en faire tourner. Si il s'était écouté, il aurait renversé sa chaise et aurait traversé la pièce en courant pour la saisir dans ses bras… comme il le faisait autrefois, sans se soucier de ce que leurs parents aurait pu penser. Mais il avait eu peur de lui-même. Peur de ne pas se contrôler et de l'embrasser, de prendre ses lèvres et de ne plus les lâcher, là, juste devant leurs parents. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Cesare avait pris donc son mal en patience, regardant son père et sa mère l'embrasser, heureux et en les observant ainsi, pendant une petite minute, il avait compris ce que son père avait essayé de leur dire, un jour, à Juan et lui, en les regardant dans les yeux. « Famille ». Leur famille… Les Borgia. Les voir ainsi heureux et épanoui était plus qu'une bonne raison pour se battre. Même pour son père. Il était juste dommage que lui-même ne mettait pas ses conseils en pratique. Enfin, elle s'était détachée au bout d'un moment et alors, enfin, il avait pu la serrer contre lui. Son âme. Alors, il avait soupiré d'aise. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'autre moitié de lui-même, moitié sans lequel il s'était senti vide, en France. Quand il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il eut l'impression, pendant une seconde, d'avoir oublié à quel point ils était doux alors qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à, en France. Ses mêmes cheveux qu'il pouvait caresser à nouveau, à cet instant. Sa coiffure bien serré commençait à s'effilocher et des mèches folles étaient à portée de sa main. Comme ils devait l'être à celles d'Alfonso, toutes les nuits. Il sentit une pulsion le parcourir de la tête aux pieds et sa vision s'obscurcit. Ce rat, ce misérable rat la touchait… Toutes les nuits… Une vision lui apparut alors. Le corps de ce chien contre le mur d'un cachot du Château Saint-Ange. Enchaîné. Livré aux mains de Micheletto… Il entendait d'ici ses hurlements de souffrance et quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'au paravent, s'en délecta… La pièce devint alors rouge, le sang s'écoulant sur les murs comme si il saignait, le sang d'Alfonso répandue sur le sol, le seul lieu où était sa place…

« _TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! »._

Cesare secoua la tête, comme réveillé. Cela avait été hurlé si fort dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le lui crier dans les oreilles. Il cligna des yeux, éberlué. Dieu Tout-Puissant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela et ne voulait plus jamais le ressentir. Pendant une fraction seconde, il avait eu l'impression de basculer vers l'Enfer. Littéralement. Coupé du monde dans lequel il était. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien chez lui. Il fallait bien être fou allié pour visionner de tels choses… Cesare secoua la tête, encore remué et regarda Lucrezia. Oui, regarder Lucrezia. Si il existait bien quelque chose sur cette Terre qui pouvait l'empêcher de basculer vers son côté le plus noir, un côté qui était enfoui au plus profond de lui-même et qui l'effrayait par moments, il devait l'avouer, c'était bien elle. Son ange blanc, si pure. L'observer pendant quelques minutes le calma et il se promit alors de ne pas tuer Alfonso d'Aragon. Pas de sa propre main. Cela n'aurait déjà pas été prudent à la base, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable après ce qu'il venait de voir, cette vision sortie tout droits des enfers de Dante. Cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il était en train de préparer le meurtre de ce vermisseau alors même qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras, elle qui lui avait demandé de ne pas le mettre en danger. Il retint son envie de gémir de souffrance. Elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi d'autre, n'importe quoi, il le lui aurait promis, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui garantir la vie d'Alfonso. C'était quasiment impossible. Il l'aurait fait… Si vraiment elle y tenait et que cela était possible pour lui, il l'aurait fait, quand bien même cela aurait été insupportable. Mais il était certain qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle voulait juste protéger un innocent et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'alliance avec le roi de France. Cesare soupira lourdement. Pour l'instant, le moment de penser à cela n'était pas encore venu. Avant de projeter de prendre Naples, il fallait conquérir Milan et vaincre les Sforza. Ce qui serait déjà une lourde tâche.

Cesare réalisa alors que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la place Saint-Pierre plongée dans l'obscurité, Lucrezia endormie dans ses bras. La place était déserte mais il n'empêche que n'importe qui aurait pu les voir. Oh, par l'Enfer, qu'ils aille tous au diable et pense ce qu'ils veulent ! Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se préoccuper de l'avis des autres. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train, de toute manière, comme Lucrezia le lui avait dit, cette nuit-là… Le froid s'était vraiment installé dans la nuit, maintenant. Il se remit en marche rapidement afin de l'emmener dans son lit. Il se demanda un instant où était Micheletto. Certainement quelque part, dans l'ombre, à les surveiller, à les protéger, comme il l'avait fait dans les ruelles. Cesare l'avait brièvement aperçu au coin d'une rue et il savait que Lucrezia l'avait vue également. Et si il avait pu voir Micheletto, c'est que ce dernier s'était laisser voir. Ombre protectrice et silencieuse, comme à son habitude. Cesare devait bien se l'avouer, il avait hâte de lui parler de ses projets de conquête, d'avoir ses conseils et son appui. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait horriblement manqué en France.

Il entra dans le palais apostolique, silencieux et sombre, et se hâta de rejoindre les anciens appartements de sa soeur. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Leur mère avait du rentrer dans son palais depuis longtemps, et leur père devait ronfler à poing fermé. Avec Giulia Farnèse, peut-être ? Il l'avait répudié, il lui semble, mais allez savoir, avec son père… Cesare ricana et essaya de se dépêcher sans faire trop de mouvements brusques. Cependant, quand il arriva devant la chambre de Lucrezia, elle se réveilla brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, l'air quelque peu perdue, avant de lever les yeux vers lui et il vit alors qu'elle se rappela où elle était et son visage redevint serein. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en chuchotant :

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle rit tout bas et se laissa tomber de ses bras. A regret, Cesare la lâcha doucement mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui, blottissant son visage contre son torse. Cesare retint son souffle, et surtout tâcha de retenir ses mains, qui mourraient d'envie d'aller dans son dos et de le caresser. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas.

\- Tu es épuisée, Lucrezia. Je pense que tu vas passer une longue et bonne nuit, mon âme, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, et elle soupira contre lui.

\- Je dormirais mieux si je n'étais pas seule, dans mon lit.

Ses mots lui coupèrent le souffle et elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, brillant dans l'obscurité. Seigneur, elle était plus belle que jamais… Sa beauté ne cesserait jamais de le fasciner. Seul un ange pouvait avoir des traits si fin, si élégant. Une bouche si charnue et si rose, une bouche dont il connaissait parfaitement le goût, ce goût si délicieux, et si tentant à présent… Et ses yeux. Ses yeux verts qui le dévisageait avec tellement d'espoir, à cet instant. Dieu, il pourrait dire oui. Il en mourrait d'envie. Ils auraient pu le faire. Il aurait pu prendre son visage entre ses mains et s'emparer de ses lèvres, ses petites lèvres roses qui le narguait tellement à cet instant précis, il aurait pu passer ses bras autour de sa taille et la presser contre lui, ils était seuls dans le couloir, personne ne les aurait vu. Et même si quelqu'un les avait vu, ils auraient bien pu aller au diable. Ils auraient pu entrer dans cette chambre et il l'aurait soulevé dans ses bras avant de l'emmener au lit, où leurs vêtements ne seraient pas restés longtemps en place. Il aurait pu toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau si délicate, l'effleurer, la caresser et la goûter de milles et une manière… Il aurait savouré ses gémissements, ses cris de plaisirs qu'il aurait fait en sorte qu'ils s'entendent dans tout le Vatican… Par tous les saints, il _devrait _le faire…

\- Il faut que tu dormes, Lucrezia. Et moi aussi.

Le visage de sa soeur se ferma et la lueur de déception qui passa sur son visage lui donna envie de hurler. Si elle savait à quel point il le désirait, si elle savait ! Cela en devenait une douleur physique. Mais, bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas… Ils ne pouvaient pas recommencer. C'était impossible. Leur amour les torturerait certainement toujours, mais ils ne devaient plus céder au plaisir de la chair. Cela était bien trop dangereux. Et il ne pouvait plus supporter de la mettre en danger. De aucune manière. Et si pour la protéger, il devait se faire du mal, du mal à en mourir, alors il le ferait sans hésiter. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'est que cela la blesse aussi.

Lucrezia soupira lourdement et s'éloigna alors de lui. La voir partir ainsi lui broyait le cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait… Si seulement il était quelqu'un d'autre. Si il avait été n'importe qui, n'importe qui plutôt que son frère… Personne ne l'aurait empêché de l'emmener loin de Rome, loin de l'Italie et d'en faire sa femme. Personne. Mais le destin avait voulu qu'ils naissent du même sang. Pour traduire, le destin s'était royalement moqué d'eux. Alors qu'elle allait lui échapper, il rattrapa sa main et la garda serrer. Lucrezia se retourna vers lui, les yeux noués par la douleur mais aussi perplexe par ce geste. Pendant une fraction de minute, il douta de sa décision. Il douta terriblement alors qu'elle le dévisageait, les yeux rouges de fatigue et d'avoir pleurée. Il détestait la voir pleurer, bon sang, plus que tout. Mais si il l'a touchait à nouveau, c'est ses hurlements qu'il aurait pu entendre. Ses hurlements alors qu'elle brûlerait sur le bûcher, au même endroit que Savonarola… Cette vision le glaça, et il sut alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'importe à quel point cela devait être douloureux pour eux deux. Il soupira et porta sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec force sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, mais ne chercha pas à se retirer.

\- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, Lucrezia, murmura-t-il, la voix douloureuse, ses yeux hurlant ce que ses lèvres se retenaient de dire de toutes leurs forces.

« Je te désire tellement. Au point d'en devenir fou. Mon âme, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà nue dans mes bras… ». Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes, le dévisageant en silence. Il n'y avait cependant aucun reproche dans son regard, aucune colère. Seulement de la fatigue et de la résignation. Et de l'amour. Il pouvait voir de l'amour dans son regard, même alors qu'il l'a faisait souffrir. Finalement, elle sourit tristement et serra ses doigts entre les siens avant de lâcher sa main et de répondre doucement :

\- Autant que je t'aime, mon frère.

Elle tourna alors les talons et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le regardant une dernière fois, murmurant « Bonne nuit » avant de la refermer derrière elle. Cesare resta quelques instants devant la porte, incapable de bouger. Il se rappela alors, quand il étudiait pour devenir prêtre dans l'école ecclésiastique de Rome, tout au nord de la cité, pas loin de la pyramide Cestius, et pas très loin du Tibre. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme qui préférait écrire des poèmes et des chansons en cours plutôt que d'écouter ce que le vieux prêtre essayait de leur inculquer, un certain Giorgio, joyeux farceur qui s'était vu obligé de devenir prêtre par son père, étant le second fils. Cesare appréciait ce jeune homme plein de vie, qui aimait les femmes et la boisson. Un garçon sincère. Très souvent, il le traitait de « vieux rat de bibliothèque », insulte qui venait du fait que Cesare ne parvenait pas à être aussi léger et aussi joyeux que lui, ce qui était, pour Giorgio, comparable à un bibliothécaire. Il avait souvent bu cinq coupes de vins de trop quand il disait cela, et Cesare préférait s'en amuser, savant très bien que cela partait d'un bon fond. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un poème que Giorgio avait écrit, l'année de leur 15 ans, alors qu'ils se baladaient tout les deux au bord du Tibre après une journée étouffante d'été coincée dans la petite église de la colline de l'Aventin. Giorgio lui chantait une chanson qu'il avait lui-même écrite, chanson que Cesare avait pris à la rigolade mais dont il comprenait, aujourd'hui, à quel point les paroles était juste et que trop :

_« La beauté des femmes est leur plus grande arme, _

_Et pourtant ce sont leurs cœurs fragiles qui nous désarment._

_Pour chaque soldat qui rentre d'une bataille, une douce rose l'attend._

_Et, malgré son chagrin d'être abandonnée, est toujours là pour apaiser ses tourments._

_Les pires hommes, les tyrans, les dictateurs, les paysans, ont tous au moins une femme qui les aimait tant._

_Que ce soit une mère, une soeur, une épouse, une fille où une amante._

_On peut les blesser, les trahir, les tromper, elles nous aiment malgré tout. _

_On peut les quitter, leur mentir, les rejeter, elles nous pardonnent tout. _

_Et nous, misérables chiens, on oublie bien trop souvent que sans les femmes, on ne serait rien._

_Et nous, misérables loups, on oublie bien trop que sans les femmes, nous n'aurions jamais vu le jour et on ne serait rien. _

_Elles payent nos crimes et nos fautes depuis la nuit des temps, depuis l'histoire d'Eve et d'Adam._

_Moi, je crois et je sais, que seul Dieu peut être trahi et aimer plus fort. _

_Que faut-il en conclure, mes bons amis alors,_

_Si ce n'est que notre Seigneur Tout-Puissant est une femme ? »._

Giorgio avait été retrouvé mort dans le Tibre l'année suivante. La garde pontificale en avait conclu à un meurtre de rue, étant donné que le corps avait été dépouillé même de ses vêtements. A partir de là, Cesare avait refusé de se lier avec aucun autre homme de l'église. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié cette chanson que Giorgio chantait, chanson qui scandalisait les plus fidèles de l'église de l'Aventin, ayant vraiment l'ambition de devenir prêtre. Dire que Dieu était une femme… Cesare ne croyait plus en Dieu, mais si il devait exister, cela devait être une femme, en effet. Et elle avait créé certaines femmes à son image parfaite. Il avait tellement de fois blessé Lucrezia, il avait tellement de fois échouée à la protéger… et elle l'aimait encore. Et elle l'aimait plus fort. Cesare ferma les yeux et laissa une larme, une seule, coulée sur sa joue. Cesare tourna alors les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du Vatican.

Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Aucun homme ne l'était.


End file.
